Girl Talk For Virgins
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: In which Annabeth, being the good friend that she is, helps Rachel achieve a state of euphoria. AnnabethxRachel One-shot. Rated Mature for obvious reasons. Lemony goodness.


Even then as they were watching a foreign film on the Sundance channel, Rachel couldn't shake off that vision.

Was it even a vision?

Or a fantasy that Rachel's consciousness had concocted?

It was so real. So vivid.

The way Percy's hands caressed Annabeth's perky, tan breasts, and the way that Annabeth's soft hands inched lower and lower down Percy's sculpted chest as they passionately kisse-

Rachel shook the thought from her mind and blushed wildly.

Annabeth was sitting right next to her for gods sake.

"Hey Oracle girl, you're not gonna go all prophecy on me, are you?" Annabeth joked, her eyes remaining on the tv, hands digging into a bowl of kettle corn.

"Ha ha very funny, sorry I was just zoning out I guess."

Annabeth directed her charcoal grey eyes to her red headed friend.

"Is everything okay?" She asked through a mouthful of popped corn.

More images rummaged through Rachel's depraved mind. The sound of Annabeth's moan being muffled by Percy's lips. The way his muscles tensed as his girlfriends lips kissed the small of his back...

"Have you and Percy fucked?" Rachel blurted out blatantly, instantly covering her mouth and apologizing for being so rude.

Annabeth calculated her response while Rachel took a nervous sip of her organic herbal tea. She swigged it in her mouth, savoring the light peach flavor while her cheeks burned incredibly hot.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It's okay, you know? I was going I tell you anyways." The blonde smiled.

Rachel excitedly sat up and crossed her legs, so that they were face-to-face.

"So how did it feel? Did it hurt? When was it? Better yet, where was it? His cabin? Would it anger the gods if their children had completely wild sex in their cabins? Do you think they watch-"

Annabeth laughed at her friend's incessant bombardment of questions.

She reclined back in her seat, and sighed.

"It didn't really hurt so much as felt pretty uncomfortable. I mean Percy, man you have not lived until you've seen him naked, I'll tell you that. Uh, and this happened like last week by the way, in his cabin of course. It'd be pretty awkward to have sex with all my siblings in the same room... Especially with my mom being a virgin Goddess and all..."

Rachel giggled.

"But then, it gets better. Gods, Percy is so awkward and can be slow at times, but the things he can do with his mouth... And okay, you know _that_ _feeling?"_

Rachel raised a brow.

"_Feeling_?"

"Yeah... _The feeling..." _Annabeth's eyes darted around the dimly lit room.

Rachel still didn't understand.

"Orgasm." She sighed finally.

"Ohh.." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah.. So _that _is perhaps the best feeling that has ever been invented, I swear to the gods. You have not lived until you have come undone."

"That sounds nice..." Rachel couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.

Not only did she used to have a thing for Percy.. But she would never be able to feel the ecstasy that Annabeth could.

"I mean, I wouldn't know." Rachel's eyes stung, and she realized that tears were daring to spill over. She felt pathetic.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry... I forgot that you've never... I mean that you're the _virgin_ Oracle..." Annabeth rubbed Rachel's back sympathetically.

Rachel was 21 for gods sake.

She didn't think giving up guys was such a big deal back when she was fifteen, but now she was lonely, hormonal, and longing for human interaction.

"I'm just frustrated is all." She shrugged.

Annabeth fell silent as Rachel wiped her cheeks.

"I'm happy for you though." Rachel offered.

"Man that must suck... To give up _guys_." Annabeth said carefully.

"Tell me about it." Rachel laughed bitterly.

"I don't know what I'd do if I had to give up _guys_..."

"Yeah..."

"I mean that's a tough way to live, I'd probably go insane..."

"Wow, you're really making me feel better Wise Girl." Rachel said sarcastically.

"You know... Not being able to do anything... With _guys_."

Rachel didn't need to be psychic to get what Annabeth was hinting at.

"Do you mean-"

"Listen Rachel, you're my friend, okay? I love you like a sister and I'd be devastated if you never felt the pure ecstasy of an orgasm. So, I will be your first, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I mean, technically, you'll still be a virgin... And last time I checked, I'm not a guy, so..."

"So you want to-"

"We'll start slow, okay? A kiss first."

Rachel didn't protest as Annabeth's soft lips pressed up against her own. Rachel opened her mouth gingerly as the other girl expertly massaged her tongue with her own.

Annabeth's hands cupped Rachel's face as she began mounting the other girl.

Annabeth was softly caressing Rachel's face, running her fingers through the mess of wild, red hair. Her lips trailed down Rachel's face to the nape of her neck, in which she nipped and sucked gently, earning a small moan from Rachel.

Soon, Rachel's shirt was pulled over her head, revealing the creamy flesh of her breasts, and her erect nipples. Annabeth took one into her mouth, sucking, and swirling her tongue around it, and repeating the action on the other breast.

Rachel attempted to remove Annabeth's shirt when the blonde smirked and rebuffed her advances.

"Not so fast prophecy girl..." She panted. "Tonight is all... about... you." She continued kissing down to the hem of Rachel's pajama shorts.

Rachel's hands reached up, to cup her own breasts as Annabeth pulled of the atrocious pajama bottoms, revealing Rachel's lacey pink boy shorts.

"I've never done this before, actually." Annabeth giggled, before slipping off those as well, with the help of Rachel lifting herself up.

With Rachel now fully naked in front of her, Annabeth took a second to enjoy the view.

Rachel's cheeks were flushed pink, her eyes closed with anticipation, and her fingers rubbing her pink nipples.

Annabeth spread her legs further apart, and kissed the inside of her thigh, making Rachel shiver.

When she got up the nerve, she licked Rachel's entrance very slowly, up and down, then a circular motion.

She then began sucking Rachel's clit, running her fingers lightly up and down the other girl's legs.

Rachel's breathing became uneven, and she squirmed under Annabeth.

Annabeth tried her best to mimic the moves Percy had used on her, to make her orgasm like so many times before.

She brought a finger to Rachel's opening, and stuck it inside, while using her mouth to tease the Oracle.

The moaning helped. It turned Annabeth on. Motivated her. Rachel's moaning was incredibly erotic. Annabeth became unbrearably hot; it was almost as if she could feel her vagina pulsating; yearning.

Annabeth began sucking harder, moving her fingers faster, and after a few minutes, just before Annabeth tired out, Rachel climaxed.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Her breathing became ragged and hitched, her muscles contracted and constricted; especially in her abdomen.

Her knees became weak, and it was as if she were convulsing.

And the feeling. Oh gods the feeling.

It was like a state of pure euphoria.

Annabeth was right; you truly have never lived if you have never orgasmed.

It was almost addictive. With a heavy sigh, Rachel finished, and became incredibly drowsy afterwards.

Annabeth got up from the floor, and passionately kissed Rachel; in which Rachel tasted herself on Annabeth's lips. It was pretty fucking erotic.

"Oh gods, what about Percy?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"Oh please, he kissed you once didn't he?"

"That was like one time!" They laughed.

"I was just doing a friend a favor." Annabeth shrugged, popping another handful of popcorn into her mouth and directing her attention to the French film still playing on the television.


End file.
